


The Perfect Kiss

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Merlin and Morgana make a deal to find someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve, but have trouble finding the right person. What will they do?
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: WinterKnights 2020 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	The Perfect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for hosting this very fun fest!

Morgana walked into Camelot Coffee Shop. She saw Merlin behind the counter and smiled. He is her favorite barista at her favorite coffee shop. As she walked to the counter, she called out, “Hey, Merlin.” 

Merlin smiled back. “Hey, Morgana. How are you this fine morning?” 

“Have you got a minute?” 

“Sure.” He turned to face the back room. “Hey Gwaine! I’m taking my break now.” There was a grunt from the back room, which Merlin understood as an assent. He turned back to Morgana. “Your usual?” 

“Yes, please.” 

He hurried to make Morgana’s drink then made one for himself. He came out from behind the counter and gestured to Morgana’s favorite table, near the window. She sat and he sat across from her. “So, what’s the trouble?” he asked. 

“New Year’s Eve is coming up and I haven’t found someone to kiss yet. 

“And this is important why?” 

“Merlin, the last New Year’s Eve kiss I had when I was twelve, and it was my brother, who kissed me on the cheek. Do you know how embarrassing that is?” 

“No. And I’ve never been kissed on New Year’s Eve.” He frowned. 

Morgana stared at him. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

“Not at all. I don’t understand what’s so important about it.” 

“Trust me, it’s important. You really haven’t found anyone you wanted to kiss before?” 

Merlin flushed. “Well, yes. But what’s so magical about kissing on New Year’s Eve?” 

“It’s only the most romantic event of the year.” 

“Okay, so what? You want me to find someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve?” 

“Yeah. In fact, why don’t we both find someone to kiss that night? That way we can both have great new relationships into the new year.” 

“All right, it’s a deal.” Merlin stick out his hand and Morgana shook it. 

“Great. Now, who should I start with?” Morgana thought for a moment. “Oh yeah. Hey Gwaine!” 

Gwaine appeared behind the counter. “Yes, oh divine one?” 

Morgana stood and walked to the counter. “Kiss me.” 

“Okay.” Gwaine came out from behind the counter. “Pucker up, buttercup.” 

He pulled Morgana to him and engaged her in a long lip lock, in the which there was entirely too much tongue. Morgana pulled away as soon as it was feasible. 

“Um, no, that won’t do at all. You’re fired.” 

“Ah, there goes my one shot at divinity,” Gwaine replied. 

“Shut up. You’ll find someone else before I leave the shop.” 

“True.” He turned and went back behind the counter to the back room. 

Morgana walked over to where Merlin was still sitting. “Well, that was a bust.” 

“There are plenty of fish in the sea.” 

“True. I guess I just need to find some more.” She picked up her coffee and drained it. “Well, thanks for the listening ear.” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you at Arthur’s New Year’s Eve bash?” 

She grinned. “You betcha. Ta for now.” 

“Bye, Morgana.” He waved at her as she left. Now, how was he going to find someone to kiss? 

xxxXxxx 

Merlin’s problem was solved when his friend Will called to invite him to the pub that night. Most of their friends were going to be there, and that included Freya, who he knew had a crush on him but had never acted on it. There was a definite possibility he could get her to kiss him. 

That night at the pub, he had no problem cozying up to Freya. He got her to talk about herself and brought her drinks. He suggested they dance to the band that was playing. By then she was pretty mellow and agreed. Halfway through their second dance, he leaned down to kiss her. She was warm and pliable, but she seemed inexperienced, like him. This wouldn’t do at all, he thought, and escorted Freya back to their communal booth. 

After a few minutes, he made some excuse and took his leave. As he left, he wondered where he was going to find another girl willing to kiss him. 

xxxXxxx 

Morgana sat at home that afternoon, wondering who her next kiss would be. Most of the single men she knew were her brother Arthur’s friends. She decided to call Arthur for help. 

“What can I do for you, sis?” He asked when she had him on the line. 

She explained the deal she’d made with Merlin, and asked him who of his friends were available. 

“I don’t get it,” Arthur replied. “Why don’t you just kiss each other?” 

“Because we’re friends. I wouldn’t want to ruin that.” 

“Don’t you see how it’s better that way? It’ll be noncommittal, so there’s no pressure.” 

“But a New Year’s Eve kiss is supposed to be magical and romantic. I don’t see Merlin that way.” 

“Okay, I get it. I think Leon’s still single. You want his number?” 

“Yes.” She took down the number on a sticky note then rang off. 

After a few minutes contemplating if what she was doing was right, she went ahead and called Leon. They arranged to meet the next evening at a local restaurant. 

When the time arrived, she opened the door to the restaurant and walked in. She saw Leon at a table not too far from the entrance and waved. He grinned and beckoned her over. He stood and pulled out her chair for her. She sat and they got to talking about   
the food before a waitress took their orders. 

They mostly talked about their university days, when Arthur and Leon were on the footie team together and Morgana watched. It passed the time, but got a little boring after a while. She was glad when their food arrived so they could focus on eating. 

When they finished dinner, Leon offered to walk Morgana home. She accepted, because she didn’t want to have their kiss in public. As they approached her door, Morgana asked Leon if he would kiss her. 

Leon was puzzled and asked why, so Morgana explained about her deal with Merlin. Leon nodded then said, “Sure, why not.” 

“How do you want to—“ was all Morgana got out before Leon bent down to kiss her. 

It was nice at first, but seemed a bit chaste. That wouldn’t do. Morgana broke away first. 

Leon looked confused. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, Leon, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just me, I’m sorry. It was a nice enough kiss, but it just lacked something.” 

“I understand. Thanks for the nice evening out, though. It was good to see you again.” 

“You too, Leon, take care.” 

Leon turned and walked away, presumably back to the restaurant to get his car. Morgana sighed and unlocked the door to her flat. Another bust, and Arthur’s party was tomorrow night. Did she even have time to find other guys to kiss? 

xxxXxxx 

Merlin sighed. The whole finding someone to kiss was harder than he thought. Then he saw his friend Gwen walk into the shop. “Gwen! You can save me.” 

She walked to the counter before saying, “What in the world are you talking about? 

He explained the deal he’d made with Morgana and asked her if he could kiss her. 

“Merlin, why don’t you just kiss Morgana tomorrow night?” 

Merlin spluttered. “I don’t think of her like that.” 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “It’s just a kiss, like you asked me to do.” 

“Please just let me kiss you.” 

“Fine, but this doesn’t mean we’re going out.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Gwen leaned across the counter the same time Merlin leaned across the counter. They pressed their lips together, but there was just no spark. Merlin broke away first. 

“Yeah, I think I see what you mean,” he said. 

“Let’s not do that again,” Gwen replied. 

“Agreed.” 

“Oh, and I want my usual.” 

“One usual coming right up.” 

“Oh, and Merlin?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Just kiss Morgana.” 

Merlin was beginning to think that was a pretty good idea. 

xxxXxxx 

The night of the party arrived, and neither Merlin nor Morgana had kissed anyone else. Both got ready with a sense of trepidation. They didn’t want to report to the other that they hadn’t lived up to their deal, though Merlin was ready to ask Morgana to kiss at midnight. 

Arthur’s party wasn’t black tie, but it definitely wasn’t casual. Morgana dressed in a crimson gown that plunged down the front and went low in the back. Maybe some guy would take pity on her and kiss her at midnight. 

Merlin mingled at the party, half dreading and half anticipating seeing Morgana. He wasn’t particularly looking for her, but a couple in front of him moved, and there she was. She looked gorgeous in her crimson gown, and he stood before her, tongue-tied. 

“Hello, Merlin,” she said, smiling. 

“Um, hi,” he replied, still trying to process her. 

“I can see you’re particularly chatty tonight.” 

“Sorry. Um, is that a new dress?” 

“You like it?” She spun around for him. 

“Yes, I like it.” He tried to smile but it came off as a grimace. “Would you like to get a drink with me?” 

“Sure, then we can talk.” 

“Of course.” 

He escorted her to the open bar and they both got champagne. They both looked for a more secluded spot where they could talk. Morgana found a spot on the other side of the room, and they made their way over. 

“So, the deal,” Merlin started. 

“Yes, our deal.” Morgana replied. “How did it go for you?” 

“Terrible. I kissed two women and neither had that ‘magical spark’ you talked about. How did it go for you?” 

“Awful. I kissed two men, and neither of them had it either.” 

They both sighed. 

“Do you think we should have tried harder?” Merlin asked. 

“At the risk of coming off as promiscuous? No, I don’t think so.” Morgana replied. 

“So what are we going to do?” 

Just then, the crowd stared counting down. “Ten, nine, eight . . . “ 

“Oh no! I can’t go another year!” 

“Three, two, one . . .” 

Merlin pulled Morgana to him, and pressed their lips together. Immediately he knew he hadn’t tasted anything like this before. This had to be the magic that Morgana talked about. 

Morgana was surprised when Merlin pulled her to him, but as she relaxed into the kiss, she realized she had found what she’d been looking for. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other in wonder. “You,” Morgana said. 

“You,” Merlin agreed. He bent his head down to hers, to capture her lips again. 

This time, Merlin fully embraced her, letting go of his notion of the word “friend.” He knew she’d be more than a friend now, and he’d enjoy every minute of it. Distantly, he heard clapping and catcalls and wondered what they were for, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He broke from Morgana and turned to find Arthur standing there, a scowl on his face. 

“So you dare to kiss my sister, huh?” he said. 

“Butt out, Arthur,” Morgana replied. 

“I was just going to say, it’s about freaking time!” He clapped Merlin on the back and grinned. 

Merlin stared at him, stunned. But Morgana grabbed his hand and tugged on it. “Well, thanks for your opinion, Arthur, but we’re going someplace a little more private to explore this kissing thing. Maybe more.” Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana cut him off. “And it’s none of your business. Oh, and, nice party.” With that, she pulled Merlin out of the room and toward the mansion’s front door. 

“Morgana, where are we going?” Merlin asked. 

“Mm, your place or mine? Yours, I think.” She replied. “Let’s take your car, too.” 

“Oh-kay.” Merlin was finally getting it. It looked like he was going to get even more lucky tonight, and he had no objection whatsoever to that plan. 

When they got in his car, he pulled Morgana to him, kissing her soundly. “I think this is the start of something beautiful,” he told her. 

“I think you’re right,” she agreed, pulling him back to her.


End file.
